-A boy called Enjolras-
by Freedom Rose
Summary: Enjolras is a young boy who made it in a few weeks on the top of the watch-list of the police...but he is smart and knows how to be a leader, until he needs the help of a certain inspector...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys,**

**I've got this idea to start a new story about Javert and Enjolras, but it won't be as long as my other one. It is mostly about a very young Enjolras who played one of his first rallys but these one goes fatally wrong…**

„Enjolras! Enjolras!" There were so many voices which were shouting through the air. So many screams and even gunshots rushed through the wind. Enjolras could hear the panic voice of Combeferre, he rarely heard it, Combeferre was usually calm and patient, but now his voice was full of fear and terror. But Enjolras couldn't see him; he saw Courfeyrack and Bossuet and was glad to watch that they made their way back to the gate; however he couldn't see anyone else. No Combeferre, no Grantaire, no Joly and no Bahorel.

There were so many people but he didn't recognize them. Some were poor and beggars and he saw a few students but he didn't know their names, they were no friends of him. He tried to get away as soon as possible but there were too many people and he was stuck in the middle of them.

The guards came closer, they were pushing them in a corner and Enjolras couldn't get away from them. His fear overpowered him. He never thought that a simply rally would have gone so wrong. But here he was, stuck in the middle of over hundred people, the guardsmen came closer with every second and he couldn't help but wished with all his heart that he would be at the café with his friends. He hoped that everyone would have found their way to get out in time, he looked around but didn't saw any familiar face, he was glad of that.

He tried not to panicked, he tried to be brave but as there was another rush of tossing and pushing through the bulk Enjolras felt to the ground and hit his knees hard. Everything happened so fast that he didn't know what exactly happened around him, but he saw how one beggar attacked a guardsman on a horse and the horse started to shy and went wild, running in the direction of Enjolras, the guardsman tried to get the control over his horse back but he didn't had any chance.

Enjolras felt how something was crashed against his forehead and in pain he recognized that someone pushed him away from the dangerous spot. First he only saw stars but then he felt how someone pulled him up. He blinked a few times and couldn't help but grow out in pain as he felt the pain throbbing through his head and a wave of nausea hit him. As he looked up he saw that it was one officer who pulled him aside and watched him like a cat would watch a mouse. But it was no ordinary officer it was Javert and right now he hoped that he would still be in the middle of the crowd being smashed by the people.

Javert looked down at the boy. He didn't looked one day older than seventeen and with his blonde curls and his hurt expression he looked even younger. There was blood in his face, it didn't fit him and as Javert pulled him up he recognized that the boy started to balance and would have fallen to the ground if Javert hadn't caught him in time. Enjolras had his eyes closed as if he would struggle to stay awake or give in into the threatening blackout.

Although the boy looks like an angel with his beautiful face and his blonde curls Javert knew almost instantly which person he saved from a wild horse. The boy was called Julien Enjolras, only seventeen and in only a few weeks he was able to make his name on the police-wanted list in no time.

"Look who I've got. Isn't that our famous leader who caused this trouble?" Enjolras was still looking down, with all his heart he hoped that his friends were able to get him out of this, but he knew that it would be days until they could box him out, even with the help of a lawyer.

"I don't know what you mean. Maybe I was the one who started the rally, allegedly, but not for the trouble after that. I guarantee you that." Even then he was able to back talking. Javert grunted in anger and pulled him closer ignoring Enjolras groan in pain but saw with satisfaction that the boy flinched from him, he was afraid and Javert decided to use that as long as possible.

"We will see what you're a saying if I looked you away and you spend a few days in a cell." "You have no proves. And as long you can't prove anything I am innocent." Enjolras closed his eyes again as a new wave of nausea hit him again. He didn't know much about law, he only started to study it, but he had read books.

"We will see boy." With that Javert pulled him upwards, not missing the flinching and wincing of the boy as he hold close in his arms. "Clode´ take him and bring him in a cell. As soon as I cleaned here up I want you to bring him in my office; I want to question him later." He pushed the boy from him and went away to do his duty.

**So.. I hope you liked this first chapter, I will update pretty soon as well as my other story**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Bye everyone**

**Freedom Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my dear readers**

**And here comes another chapter…It will be about a new character who will come with a lot of troubles for our favorite leader.. Enjoy!**

Enjolras tried to be awake. He really does, but as the police officer pulled him in one of the carriages he almost felt to the ground, because he couldn't take the step in the carriage.

"Get in there you prick!" Enjolras felt to the ground and he crawled in the corner. The carriage was excessive crowded; on his left side sat a man who was unconsciousness and on his left side stood a beggar whose head was overflowed with blood and dirt. He looked so grimly that Enjolras didn't dare to talk to him or even to look at him longer than these five seconds. He couldn't even think a clear thought. His head was throbbing so much, that he could cry, but he wouldn't.

_Never show any weakness, especially for these people, who doesn't give a damn about me,_ he thought. But deep down in his heart he wanted nothing more than Courfeyrack. He closed his eyes, trying to rest and hoped that his friends would box him out. They didn't knew each other very well, lord he only knew Marius for a few weeks, but he was sure that they all share a close bond and that they would do everything to get him out especially Combeferre and maybe even Grantaire, the young man with these black curls who was so different from him. They were like fire and ice, but they would do everything for each other.

So he closed his eyes, lay his head carefully on the wall and tried to thought about answers he could give them, without reveal something from their bond, their meetings and their plans for the future.

The drive didn't take as long as Enjolras wished and as soon as the carriage stopped, it was opened and the police officer, who threw him in the carriage, stood in front of him. "Get up!" Enjolras looked up but didn't move at all. Pride and defiance took over him and he spoke in a calm voice: "Make me!"

The police officer rushed forward in anger, and it took everything from Enjolras not to buckle down, as he pulled him with force out of the carriage. Enjolras lost his balance and felt to the ground, but the officer hold him upwards with one arm, jerked and dragged the boy with him, he didn't care if Enjolras lay on the ground in the dust or not, he would bring him in his cell. Javert never mentioned in which condition the boy should be.

Enjolras felt his heat pumping full of fear through his upper body as the police officer dragged him to one of these cells. He finally made it to stand up on his own feet; he knew that the officer would even pull him to his cell, when he was laying on the ground, unconscious. But now the dizziness let him see everything double and he was so sick, that he feared he would throw on the officer's jacket, but he wouldn't bring himself so low. Not for him. Not for everyone.

He tried to be as proud as someone with a several concussion could be. But as the officer opened the door to the cell and pushed with one last push into it, he felt like he would shatter in any second. "You know I think that you and I will have a great time here. Enjoy it..boy!"

He laughed dirty and closed the door. As soon as Enjolras heard the door closed and the officer's steps faded he allowed himself to give into in one painfully sob and to throw up into the bucket, which stood in the corner of the cell.

As Javert entered the police station, he went straight away into his office. He tried to concentrate on his task, but the anticipation and excitement to question the boy, made it very hard to do his duty. But in the end he could successfully affirm that he arranged the former peacefully state in the city.

Now he had to arrest the rioters and to take care of them. He couldn't arrest everyone, only the big ones, the others would spend a few nights in cell or would do their punish-duties, but what to do with the boy? He would love to arrest him and to bring him to court but he knew that because of his age it would be difficult. He had to try to find a way how to make him suffer.

All his way back he thought about the questions he would ask him. He needed some straight answers from him, if he wanted to bring his file on court. He was sure that Enjolras was guilty despite his age; he was the one who started the rally, who was the rioter, but he had no real evidence… So he would question him until the boy would break down, in which condition he was, it wouldn't take long. Javert was sure of that as he sent one officer down to the cells to bring him Enjolras.

As his cell opened again Enjolras turned around, he sat down on the floor in the corner, next to the bucket. The choking up didn't help his condition at all, he felt relieved for a very short second, but then everything was worse. He couldn't help but groan out in pain and longed for Combeferre. He never needed him more.

The officer made his way to him smirked down at him. "Well if that is not our little rioter. You are looking not so good, if I may say. What? Silence? Don't you have anything to say?" "Screw you," as soon as he spoke the sentence out loud, the officer had both of his hands on the collar of Enjolras' dirty shirt. "Be careful what you say boy!"

He shook him and Enjolras' head bumped against the stone wall. He backed down a painfully scream and looked the officer in the eye. He wouldn't back down. He would be strong and candid. But it was harder than he ever thought. "You will have a nice talk to Javert now. And you better behave yourself and let this nasty tongue inside your mouth, otherwise you and I will talk later when I will bring you down in this cell again!" No it was Enjolras' turn to smirk; he had to look up because he was still a little bit small for his age. "Well, it seems a little bit difficult to talk with him if I shall let my tongue inside my moth, wouldn't it?" "You little.." He made an effort to beat the boy, but he let his hand sink slowly. "Well..it can wait. We have the whole night. Move!" He pushed Enjolras forward.

Javert sat down on his chair and waited until his charge would come and as the door opened, he looked astounded at the boy in front of him. He looked pale, couldn't stand on his own feet and was shaking although he tried to cover it. But the worst was his face. He was still slightly bleeding from his wound and on his right side ran the blood down, mixed with sweat and dirt. He saw how the boy tried to focus on his task, tried to concentrate on it. "So..Julien Enjolras?" Javert leant back in his chair. "Let's have a talk."

**Okay guys**

**It's gonna be slightly darker from here…but there will be light in the end… **

**I hope you liked this story and please write me a review**

**Thanks for reading and have a nice day **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Guys,**

**I hope you will like this chapter, it is a little bit darker, but it has to be realistic..Please enjoy ;)**

* * *

„Julien Enjolras?" „That's me." The police officer threw him rudely in the chair. Enjolras tried to bear down a painful sigh, he was still dizzy, and still in pain and he wished for nothing more than Combeferre, he literally craved for him.

"You can put this attitude behind you, boy! It won't help you here!" Javert leant forward, an evil grin on his lips. Enjolras leant back as far as possible and glide down the chair to sit a little bit more comfy without trying to look afraid or nervous. Under normal circumstances Enjolras would never be such a witty brat, but he thought about a tactic, he would try to be as easygoing as Courfeyrac or maybe even as Grantaire. He hoped that he would bear the police questioning with this attitude better. And a part of him wanted to make it as hard as possible for Javert to get any answers out of him. This part was his revolutionary faith.

"So Enjolras let's go talk over a few facts. Your name is Julien Enjolras, son of Françoise and Claudia Enjolras, born 1810 in Orleans but now you are living in Rue de Lanneau, in Paris? You are a student of law at the local university in your first term?" Enjolras looked down, pursed his lips and nodded slowly. "Yes..that would be right." Javert leant closer to Enjolras. He could see that the brat's attitude was nothing more than a mask. And he would break it, he would get his answers, one way or another.

"So tell me what a boy of seventeen years made on the streets during a riot?"

"Curiosity?"

"Don't give us that crap, boy; you were there to agitate the crowd. You spoke with your idiotic friends of your stupid plan of a revolution!" The officer made his way closer to Enjolras, his fist clenched at his side.

"Clode' I have to remind you that I am the one who will question him, did I make myself clear?" Javert wanted to build the pressure of the interrogation up, but he couldn't do this if his officer barged in and ruined everything. "Yes inspector."

Javert turned to Enjolras again who grinned. "I see you have control over your officers…"

"Cut it boy, why were you there?"

"Where?"

"Why were you on the street as a rioter?"

"What? As a rioter? Never", Enjolras slid further down the chair. He thought that his head would kill him and he tried to suppress the urge to throw up. So he tried to concentrate to create time until his friends would get him out.

"Boy what did you do on the streets?" Javert was almost screaming now. "Answer my question!" "Or what?"

Javert stood up and Enjolras feared for a short second that he exaggerated it; he sat up in the chair and leant backwards. Javert saw that the boy was afraid of him and enjoyed it. As long as he showed fear Javert would use it to break the lad's will. So he took the chair with him and settled himself down right in front of Enjolras.

"_Answer_ my question!" "Or what? What will you do if I refuse to play this stupid little game with you?"

"**Answer** my question!" Enjolras wasn't sure why he hadn't just answered the question, maybe it was his fear which nebulized his mind, maybe it was only his dizziness and his enormous headache which made him talking back to Javert. "Make me."

The hit came surprised and Enjolras couldn't help but winced as Javert's back of his hand made contact with his right cheek. "Is this persuasion enough for you?" Enjolras looked back at Javert and glared at him.

"You think that mishandle one of your witness will loosen my tongue?"

"I think it already did. So why were you there?" "I spend some time with my friends!" "You can tell that your parents but not me, why where you there?"

"You know..you can't ask me questions and then demanding answers of me, if you don't like them. Tell me what you want to hear and maybe.._maybe _I will think about it and I will tell you why I was on street." The second slap in the face came unsurprised for Enjolras. But it stung as much as the other, maybe even a little bit more, because it was the same cheek as before.

"Tell me the truth, or I swear it is going to be a very long time here for you!" "You can't arrest me; I am only a witness, not a convict!" Enjolras winced again as Javert slapped him again, this time merciful on his other cheek.

"You will tell me what I want to hear boy, do you understand me? Do you understand me?" Javert had now both of his hands on Enjolras' color, shaking him and although Enjolras didn't want to he nodded. "You have a mouth, you can speak boy!"

"Yes I understand", said the student with compressed teeth. "See how it works? Why were you at the riot?"

"Because I believe in the cause." "In which cause?"

"The Revolution. I believe in the revolution! Every man and every woman and every child shall be free and live equal!" "This is childish idiocy boy, don't you see?"

"It is not idiocy, or have you forgotten about our first revolution? For one time, just for a short time everyone was equal and the people had actually a live, they weren't starving, they weren't working to death just because they have to pay the exaggerated taxes for the crown and for what? So that the king becomes richer and richer and to pay those corruptive cops you are.."

The next blow was much harder and Enjolras has to take a deep breath to calm himself, before he went on: "Shut up boy!"

"You can't silence me with your blows, because deep down you know that I am right, that we are right. We want to fight for a better future, we won't back down and watching how the people are starving! How blind are you that you are going on the street and not seeing the pauper who will starve because they don't have anybody who cares? Tell me _Inspector Javert _are you so swollen with pride that you can't make a difference between right and wrong anymore? You're supposed to help them, but instead of doing your work you and your cops are doing everything to make their lives even harder and.." Enjolras screamed out loud in pain as a fist made contact with his mouth. But it wasn't Javert's fist; he recognized as he looked up, it was the police officer's. He stood about him and had both his hands on Enjolras' collars, pulling him up again.

"You will stop talking such a shit, do you hear me?!" He screamed at him and Enjolras gazed with pure hate at him and wanted to say something but Javert stopped him by pushing the officer aside. He wouldn't say it out loud but he was surprised at the officer's reaction, not to mention angry, that he adjourned Javert's interrogation again. Javert wanted to smack Enjolras too, but he would never give him such a blow, not in the state the kid already was. As he looked at him he saw that his lip was blistered and swollen and he was bleeding heavily, all in all Enjolras looked very miserable with his head wound, his red cheeks and now with the bleeding lip. Despite that he still had the spark in his eyes, caused by his strong will.

"Inspector Claude' you are needed downstairs. You may leave." As the cop left the room, not without glancing one more time down at Enjolras, Javert took his tissue and threw it at Enjolras. "Clean yourself, then I will you bring you down again." "You can't arrest me you have no evidence!" Javert leant forward again, his glance menacing at the student. "I am allowed to keep you here for three days, until the court decides otherwise..until then you are my guest." "A guest is here on his own choice and frees to go whenever he wants to go." "I am making the rules here boy, don't forget we are corruptive cops, so you will have to accord to my rules for a little while. Up now!"

* * *

**Alright here we are…poor, poor Enjolras..How far will it go? Hopefully Combeferre and the others will get him out in time..**

**Thanks for reading it and please leave a comment, because reviews are making me sooooo happy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone,

First I am sooo sorry that I couldn't update this story for a very long time, but I wrote a few exams at my university and I really needed to learn for them..

But now I found the time to write a little bit. I have to warn you..The story will get darker and darker, so…

Javert sat down behind his desk once he brought the disobedient child hinter bars again. That was the place Enjolras belonged to, Javert thought. Julien Enjolras was a troublemaker; it was time that someone would bring him back down to earth. After all he deserved it. He was right to do this. Javert was sure about that, the kid started the rally and that he wanted to make trouble. He even smelled like it, although with his blond curls and angel face he may not look like one but Javert wouldn't err himself. He knew that Enjolras was a criminal. Once a criminal always a criminal. Javert believed that with all his heart. And he would break Enjolras, even if this would be the last thing to do.

Enjolras sat in his cell on the little, creaky cot with the dirty blanket. How long would it be until Combeferre and Courfeyrac would get him out? Javert couldn't hold him longer than three days, it would be hard but he would survive these among days, but what would happen if the court would sentence him guilty?

He thought about something like that before. The thought of a revolution which would change the people lives for good was clear in his mind, but he never really thought about the consequences. After all it was just a thought; he knew that it would maybe even takes years until of the thought would become a clear, structured act. They couldn't arrest him for a thought, especially if he wouldn't talk about it. And he was the one who lead the rally, that is true, but they didn't have any proves at all. A part of him wanted to say the truth, wanted to talk to Javert why he did this, he didn't want to be a coward, but the other part, the more responsible one, he blamed Combeferre for this, told him to stay quiet. He wasn't any use for his friends and the cause when he was arrested and sentenced for a few years.

And Enjolras was afraid, he would never say it out loud, but deep down in his heart he was so afraid of the officer and Javert. The inspector was not a holy man, but Enjolras expected that he wouldn't go out of the prison without a single bruise. After all they were only a few boxes, although they hurt pretty much, because he suffered from an enormous headache, but the blow the officer gave him for a few hours was still very present in his mind. He thought his head would be cut off; he never got such a blow before, although his father's beating were quite painful. But now his headache became worse and the nausea and the dizziness were almost impossible to handle. He just hoped that Combefere and the others would get him out, before the three days were over.

Enjolras looked up as the officer came into the cell. His steps were slowly and Enjolras couldn't help but he felt how his heart bumped almost painfully in his chest, doubling the speed. Claude' stopped in front of him, and Enjolras looked slowly up. The inspector had an evil grin on his face, which made Enjolras having goosebumps all over his back and arms.

"So…I think I should inform you that I will deny any of your privileges you had before." Enjolras bristled. "What privileges do I have here? Do you mean the comfortable, double size cot? Or wait…I think you mean the delicious food! It is so good, now I know what I was missing all my life." The officer rushed forward and grabbed Enjolras by his collar, giving him another blow in the face. It made his nose bleed.

"Careful officer Clode'", Enjolras spat his words, "otherwise Javert will see that..He doesn't seem so delightful that you are beating me."

In the same second he finished his sentence he doubled over with pain, holding his stomach. The inspector had given him an enormous kick in his abdomen. He snorted with pain, feeling a familiar sting in his eyes, but he wouldn't give in.

"You are so right. Thank you. But I think he wouldn't have something against this. No one will see it that way. You know, actually I shall thank you, now we both can have so much fun." Claude' had his arms around Enjolras' form, holding him close. As Enjolras' breath calmed down a bit the inspector continued.

"Do you hear me lad? Perfect. So because you beefed about your cot, I can help you with that. I will take your blanket away, the nights are warm and you won't need anyone. I will make sure of that." Claude' gave him another kick with his knee in the stomach, but the arm around Enjolras' waist prevented him from rushing forward.

"So another new rule for you: You mentioned your meals. This is actually very god, because if you are like your food you will eat it. Complete." Another kick and another muffled sound by Enjolras. He couldn't help but the tears found their way down his cheeks.

"And the last rule for now. With your stunt you put in inspector Javert's bureau, you lost the privilege of me calling you by your name. You are a convict for me now, so I will call you by a number. From now on you are number 73 for me, whether you like it or not. I don't care." He gave him the last kick for now and threw Enjolras down.

He didn't have the help and power to stand up, so he lay there, holding with both hands his stomach, trying to take deep breath, so that his sensitive muscles would relax and the pain would fade. The officer turned aside, but as he was at the door he looked one more time at Enjolras' crumbling form on the floor. "Before I forgot. For a few hours, not long ago, some of your friends where there…" This made Enjolras looked up. "What?"

Claude' laughed. "I know this would create your attention. Yes some…how are they called? Courfeyrac…and Combef..Com..something like that. But I told them that you are a witness and that you are not allowed to get any visits at all. So I send them home. They made quite the revolt, but in the end they had to go. So number 73, you should better think about what you will do the next time when you are questioned by Inspector Javert. I will see you." The inspector left and Enjolras allowed himself to let his tears fall down.

So guys.. I hope you liked it, and please write me a review of what you think about it so far. I was really struggling with this chapter because this is something I am not usually writing… :/

Thank you for reading this and please let me know what you think in the comments!

By everyone


End file.
